


To Another Hundred Years

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Like Really in Love, Loving Marriage, Loving Sex, Porn with Feelings, The Pale King and White Lady are in Love, Vaginal Sex, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: The Pale King surprises the White Lady when she arrives home from her daily duties.
Relationships: The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	To Another Hundred Years

The White Lady sighed as she entered the Royals Quarter of the White Palace. Another long, impotent day of bureaucratic nonsense. Between managing the different factions of Hallownest, caring for the Palace’s civilians, and dealing with the new Infection that’s recently sprung up in Crystal Peak, she’s had little time for rest and relaxation. Or, for that matter, spending time with her Husband. 

She felt for the Pale King. If her workload was heavy, his was crushing. Every problem in the Kingdom’s reach ended up on his desk, on top of the issues the White Lady had to deal with. It was a miracle he got any sleep at all. The two of them had been so busy that they’d hardly had any time for each other. That’s the part that stung the most - the way this recent period of crisis had kept them apart from one another. They only saw one another at night, when they were going to sleep. 

She was certain that tonight was going to be another one of those nights. She’d walk into their dining room, eat whatever it was that the King had made for her, and then go to the bedroom where her Wyrm would already be long-asleep, exhaustion rattling his tiny form. Instead, as she nears the door to their dining room, she smells something sweet and warm. Her belly rattles as the scent reaches her - she didn’t realize just how hungry she was until now. She picks up her pace, both out of hunger and wonder at what is going on in there tonight.

When she steps into the room, she finds herself not in the dim, motionless dining room she’s used too. Instead, it is bathed in comforting, warm light, and filled with the scent of homemade cooking. The table is set with candles and a red tablecloth, and the kitchen counter is alive with activity. The King is scrambling from place to place, putting the final touches on what the Lady briefly makes out as a cake. The King turns around, and is startled to see his wife in the doorway. “Oh, my Lady! I didn’t expect you back so soon! Please excuse me for a moment, I just have to finish this for us!” 

The White Lady melts in the doorway as she realizes what her husband is doing. “Oh, Wyrm! You’re baking a cake for us?” 

The King looks back at her, beaming with a golden grin. “Why, yes! I was hoping to surprise you with the finished thing, but I suppose it doesn’t matter.” 

The Lady wants to run over and embrace him, but fears that she’ll get in the way of his cooking. So she settles for extending a single root over to the King and wrapping it around him in a loving embrace. The King chuckles. He’s used to her doing this when her large form obstructs her from giving him a full hug. The King, smiling, simply says, “Worry not, my Lady. There’ll be plenty of time for full hugs later.” 

The White Lady smiles back. She always loved how flirtatious her husband was. “I’ll be sure to hold you to that, Wyrm!” 

As the White Lady sits herself down at her custom-built seat at the dinner table, the King is putting the very last touches on the cake. He squeezes frosting from a tube onto the cake’s surface, but makes an effort to not reveal to his wife what the writing says. Using a arm of his cake-stained robe to conceal the writing, he brings the cake to the table. The Lady is looking on in loving anticipation, counting down the seconds until he can kiss her Wyrm. 

Then, with a flourish of his cape, the Pale King reveals what he’s written on the cake. It reads, “TO YOU, FOR ANOTHER 100 YEARS.” The White Lady gasps. Had it truly been that long since they’d met? As if in response to her mental question, the King nods. At this, the White Lady can contain herself no longer, and she lunges onto the King, embracing him fully. The King feels himself pulled into the soft bulk of the White Lady, and hugs back. 

The Lady is laying on top of him, pinning her husband to the ground below her. The King playfully wriggles out from beneath her, up to her face. The second her Wyrm is within kissing distance, the Lady strikes. She kisses him long on the lips, and moans when the King kisses her back. The King wraps his arms around her neck, and kisses the wife lovingly. In the last one-hundred years, they’ve been through just about everything. But never, not once, have they ever doubted or lost one another. The King and his Wife just lay there, kissing and kissing one another. It’s impossible to say if they’ve forgotten about the cake or not. 

But then, the White Lady lets her grip slip, and the King wiggles out from under her. Giggling, the White Lady chases him through the halls until he crashes on the White Lady’s couch in the reading room. The Lady already knows where this is going, and is all too eager to mount the couch, and lay down. It’s been too long since they’ve had a good night of sex. They’ve both been so busy with everything going on lately - they haven’t had the time for one another. But tonight, they’ve made that time, and are going to indulge in it as much as they are able. 

The King climbs on top of his wife, and rests on her bulk. “Have you been waiting for this, my Lady?” 

She nods back. “Yes, yes I have. How long has it been since we’ve indulged one another?”

“Too long, too long.” 

Giggling, she eggs him on. “Well then, don’t keep me waiting, my King!”

The Pale King is eager to oblige. He slips down his wife’s thick body, and binds himself at her pussy. It only takes him a moment or two for him to coax his Wyrm cock into being fully erect. It’s a shockingly large cock for one so small - more than enough to please the White Lady. The both of them knew that much from experience. The King positions his cock at the entrance of the Lady’s pussy, and then teases her. The Lady moans under him, hungry for her husband’s cock. “Please Wyrm! Fuck me! Fuck me until I’m full of you!” 

Then, the Wyrm, gripping his Lady with his entire body, listens to her request. He grasps his wife, and then thrusts his cock into her, all the way down to the hilt. The feeling of her husband entering her wrings a loud moan from the Lady. It’s been too long since they’ve done this, and she’s happy to feel this familiar love once again. The King shares his own moan as he slides into her, his entire cock stimulated by her tight, warm walls. 

Pale grips the White Lady with both of his arms as if he is holding the world’s softest pillow. Burying his face in her bulk, he pulls back, and thrusts. The two lovers moan in unison as the Pale King slaps against the White Lady’s pussy. The Root looks down at her husband, and is again taken by how tiny he is compared to her. The King is only around one-tenth the height that she is, but something about that just makes it all the better for her. She is enraptured by the idea of someone so small taking her and using her as the loving slut she is. She wants him to top her, and fill her with his cum. She gasps and moans as her adorable, tiny husband fills her up. 

The Pale King, on the other hand, is enamoured with the idea of taking someone so much larger than he is. The White Lady could easily just roll over and crush him. But here he is - topping someone ten times his size, and having her love every second of it. The King can rest his whole body on top of his wife, embrace her with both arms outstretched, and fuck her senseless. Something about it drives him wild. He grips her sides harder as he fucks into her. 

White Lady is moaning as her body is set aflame. She cries out for her King to love her, and to cherish her as he is now. The King whispers and moans words of love for the Lady as he fucks her. His cock is alight with tense pleasure as he loves his wife, pushing and shoving into her with greater and greater love and force. He murmurs under his breath, “Oh my Lady, My Lady!” He’s hardly able to contain himself, he’s so filled with love and adoration for his wife. 

The Root starts bucking her hips up and down in time with her husband’s thrusts. She cries out between her moans and cries, “Oh Wyrm! Fill me! Please fill me!” It’s nights such as this that remind her why she pledged herself to the Pale King, and why she’s loved him without fail for an entire century. The Pale King hugs his soft lady tenderly, loving her with sweet thrusts and gentle words. 

It isn’t long until the King starts to feel his cock building up the familiar fire of an orgasm. Once more, he buries his face in the bulk of the White Lady, muffling his cries of pleasure and love. The White Lady loves it when her husband does this, it’s so silly and cute. He puts up such a serious face in public - but the Queen knows better than anyone that he’s a silly Wyrm when he’s alone with her. She wraps her roots around him, and encourages him to fill her up, “Oh Wyrm! Fill me! Pump me full of your spawn!” 

The Pale King’s cries are muffled as he feels his orgasm rock up over him. He slaps into his Lady faster and faster, his cries coming louder and louder. And then, suddenly, with one final slam, he fills her up. The King screams out as he cums, and he clutches the White Lady tight. The feeling of her husband filling her up launches the White Lady into her own orgasm, and she cries out in delight. 

Pale is thrusting and thrusting against the Root, every thrust bringing with it a new wave of cum and love. He looks up into the White Lady’s eyes, and sees reflected the love that she has for him. He’s covered in the White Lady’s cum as her orgasm rocks over him. Her cum soaks him, and only his head is spared the deluge of it. This is one of his favorite parts - feeling the love that the White Lady has for him covering him up. 

Wyrm thrusts into her, more and more, filling her up with more and more of himself. The cries have stopped, and now he is just lovingly filling his wife with his cum. Before long, the King is fucking the last of himself into the White Lady. And with that, the last waves of the White Lady wash over the Pale King. 

The two just lay there, linked with one another. The King just embracing his Lady, and the Lady just embracing her King. The two could’ve laid like this all night, just hugging one another in the afterglow of sex. But the White Lady remembers that they’re forgetting something special. She says, “My King, the cake!” 

The King’s eyes shoot open, and he flushes red. “Ah, yes. The cake! We still need to have that, don’t we?” He pulls out of the White Lady, and gestures towards his restroom. “I’m going to go wash myself up, and then I’ll be out.”

The Queen nods towards her own restroom. “Yes, I’ll do the same.” 

Soon after, they are seated around the table ready to dig into the cake the King’s made for the Lady. The King lets the Lady have most of it - she’s by far the larger of the two after all. But as they dig in and eat, what they’re really focused on is the love they have for one another. It’s been a bright one-hundred years. And the love they have for one another guarantees it will be bright for the next hundred, and the hundred after that, and the hundred after that.


End file.
